onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome Hello and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia Community Portal! This page will be updated from time to time to show our progression. For more details on what needs done, please read the Collaborations section of our page. If you fancey a break from the serious edits, check out our Community Café page and join in the fun! Bulletins 20th October To create a place for the community to interact without the pressure of having to be serious all the time, a suggested idea for a Community Café has been created by Angel Emfrbl. For more information the the motives and reasons behind it, check out the discussion page of the Community Portal. A big thanks to Joekido for its name. Also... Place your votes folks! We need a Admin and its time to sort it out. On another note, a link to this wikia has been added to the One Piece Wikipedia page. Hopefully with this act more editors will flow into here. 18th October 2006 A draft welcome page has been set up at the page One Piece Encyclopedia:Welcome, newcomers by Cody2526. Please can everyone voice any opinions or make suggestions of change there reguarding our welcome to new members. Also, a rough guide onLanguages has been written by Angel Emfrbl in our Resources section. Can everyone also make sure to visit those pages too. 16th October 2006 All of the Straw Hat Pirates pages are now up. However, this is no time for celebrations as they still need work! 15th October 2006 A suggested layout by Sigmasonic X is has now been purposed, please see Discussion page for more detail. 9th October 2006 The One Piece communtiy Wikia Page is set up. For more info please check out the Discussion page for futher information. Collaborations Pages to edit At this time, it would be preferred if all focus was placed on the Straw Hat Pirates articles and the articles that already exist, removing any dead links, expanding the information, and creating a consistent format. Once these goals are accomplished, we will move on to the creation of other articles. So far the following pages have been created: * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami (Status: incomplete and needs checking over) * The Going Merry * Sanji (Status: incomplete and needs checking over) * Nico Robin (Status: incomplete and needs checking over) * Tony Tony Chopper (Status: incomplete and needs checking over) * Usopp (Status: Incomplete) For more information, please see the Discussion page for futher details on which pages need expanding and what formats to use for pages. Pages to Delete The following pages are being nominated to be deleted: ---- *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z :*Reason: Not related to One Piece. :*Nominator: Sigmasonic X 03:41, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::Disagree I understand that but do you know that if there was no Dragon Ball, there will be no One Piece. I think I should blank it out and redo it with our own words. I believe Dragon Ball is One Piece related because Eiichiro Oda idoize Toriyama and he's the reason why Oda created the series. I hope you understand ::Joekido :::Reply - Um, I understand that you may disagree with the things nominated... but blanking them isn't really a good idea. You should just leave the nominations there, and simply discuss them. They shouldn't really be blanked until it's been discussed, correct? You aren't the only one deciding whether the pages are useful or not. I've put them back for now. Murasaki 08:28, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Disagree - I'd like us to have a completely clean One Piece only encyclopedia, but Dragonball... Yeah there is going ot be some refs there. I say have a VERY brief Dragonball page at the most listen rough details on what it is but don't go into great detail. One-Winged Hawk 11:06, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ---- * All Dial Pages * Reason: New main Dials page covers most, if not all confirmed dials. * Nominator: Cody2526 06:39, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Disagree I have to disagree with that, we should leave the All Dial Page the way it is :Joekido :Disagree: Its better this way... Instead of referring to 'Dial Page' then 'Jet Dial' you can just refer to 'Jet Dial'. If we had a stub template, we could just make that page a stub. It means it could exist and be expanded upon later. One-Winged Hawk 11:04, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ---- *Smoker (One Piece) *Reason: Unnecessary page, with no worthwhile material. *Nominator: Murasaki 07:04, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Agree: We already have Smoker Pages. One-Winged Hawk 10:24, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Resources General Edits * What does "Canon" mean? Languages * Japanese Vs English names * Name Spellings * Other Languages Community Links The following is a list of One Piece related communties outside of Wikia. They are being used as part of the expansion of the One Piece Communtiy Portal, not for advertisment purposes. Please do not link directly to bit-torrents and Scanlations or directories that supply the forementioned media as these are both considered illegal activities. Communities *Arlong Park Forums